Merhan
Merhan is an Ammarran Demon who became a Demon God of Destruction. Story Madness of Revenge Merhan grew up on Ammarra and befriended half-demon Celena Scarlet. However, upon discovering her ties with a "filthy" half-demon, his father beat up, raped and tortured Merhan until her mind broke, making sure she believed that all of this was Celena's fault. Merhan thus started a crusade with Celena, slaughtering her parents and forcing her to exile herself. Filled with maddened revenge, Merhan chased Celena to the Kagaribi Boarding School and cut her down, destroying her arm and eye. Celena returned to Ammarra and Merhan, after slaughtering Celena's family on the mother's side, attacked her; however, this time, Celena had the advantage and defeated Merhan, seemingly killing her. Merhan however managed to survive, and chased Celena even as she found happiness with Shiruka; she attempted to kill them both, but only managed to kill Shiruka - and was drawn into Inferno, tortured for all eternity as retaliation for said attempt by Shiruka's damned side Sorath. A Demon's Chance Merhan was eventually freed by Meldan, an enigmatic man who remained hidden in the shadows. Meldan allowed Merhan to run free, still searching for Celena. Her wandering search led her to an abandoned plane, tricked by Demon God Shotan into serving her in exchange for Celena's life. However, Merhan also met Volker, a jaded berserker with a history of revenge. Volker forcefully stopped Merhan in her rampage of revenge, allowing her to stop chasing Celena and freeing herself from Shotan's influence; however, he discovered that Merhan was also strongly driven by guilt over what she did to Celena and a subconscious desire to be defeated and finally die. Taking control of the situation, Volker brought Merhan to the Cheshire Isle - with unwitting help from Shiruka who defeated Shotan - and met Celena. After a painful moment of apology, both women finally shook hands. Demon God Merhan Eventually, Leanor Pandaemonium chose Merhan as a heir to the title of Demon God, serving with Shiruka and Vlad Nolovic as the new three pillars of Inferno. Merhan accepted said title with joy and chose Volker as her husband and Demon Emperor, eventually having a Future Child with him, Kelional. Merhan and Volker were eventually captured by a vindictive Angra Mainyu who sent the cursed Pandora in order to torment them both, playing with their past revenges; however, they managed to overpower both their own hatred and her influence and defeated her. Forgiving Pandora upon understanding her pain, Merhan took her by her side as another Demon Empress. Appearance Merhan is a dark-haired, dark-eyed woman with an eyepatch due to scars with Celena; she dresses in ragged brown clothing. Personality Merhan is extremely impulsive and possesses the feral, sadistic side of most Ammarran demons; her torture, both physical and psychological, at the hands of her father, caused her to develop a psychopathic, delusional mindset blaming Celena for the pain she received. With the help of Volker however, Merhan overpowered her trauma and faced her demons - literal and metaphorical - eventually emerging stronger and with newfound conviction. Brutally determined and using her immense willpower to serve Inferno, Merhan has found a new purpose. Powers * Supernatural Physical Abilities: Merhan is a true monster when it comes to physical abilities, overpowering most of Ammarra's demons even before becoming a Demon God and defeating Celena not once but twice. * Demon God Authority: As a Demon God, Merhan possesses immense powers, as well as control over the boundaries of Inferno. * Demon Magic: Merhan was shown to be able to use minor Black Magic before her crowning, such as illusions and demon binding. Storylines * Memories Mending briefly shows her as an antagonist. * Venatio : True Evil shows her encounter with Pandora. Trivia * Mehran is a Persian name meaning 'sun-like'. Category:Character Category:Demon Category:Ammarra Category:Inferno Category:Venatio